El cerebro más profundo
by ClaireR6
Summary: A veces, en lo más profundo de nosotros albergamos secretos o experiencias que nos gustaría mantener enterradas para siempre... ¿Qué pasa cuando esos secretos acaban por desbordarte y te ves arrastrado al infierno de tener que vivir con ellos toda la vida? Eso es algo que cierto escritor conoce muy bien... ¿Podría alguna fuerza, quizá una extraña fuerza como la gravitación entor


Aclaraciones:

Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que capítulo final, es un songfic con una canción que modifiqué para que encajara con todo, y después de pensar en cómo hacerlo, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**********

-¡Yuki! No seas así... ¡Déjame ir contigo!

- ¡He dicho que no! No sé ni porqué te conté lo de mi tratamiento...- Se lamentó el rubio recordando la fatigosa tarde de confesiones que tuvieron días antes.

**~Flashback~**

- ¡Yuki! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he llamado 948 veces y ni siquiera me has contestado! No me gusta que... Que vayas por ahí y desaparezcas sin decirme nada...- Terminó de decir bajando la cabeza tristemente.

- Está bien.- Suspiró resignado.- Siéntate. Supongo que es normal que te pongas así, al fin y al cabo, ya llevo cuatro meses desapareciendo sin decirte nada...

Eiri se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa. Encendió uno y le dio la primera calda dejando ir lentamente el humillo mientras observaba al vocalista mirándole confuso.

- ¿Qué pasa Yuki? Me estás asustando...- Dijo el pelirrosa tomando asiento al lado de su amante.

- He estado... en tratamiento psiquiátrico todo este tiempo.- Confesó tajante intentando evitar mirar directamente al otro.

- ¡Pero Yuki! ¡Si tú no estás loco!

- Eso ya lo sé, baka, aquí el único desquiciado eres tú. He ido por... por... Lo que ocurrió en New York...

- Yuki, yo... Lo siento... No sabía que aún seguías en tratamiento por eso, como últimamente estabas más... más...- Intentó pronunciar una frase coherente pero el shock de haber sabido algo así tan de repente no le dejaba hacerlo.

- Por eso mismo no quise decírtelo, sabía que te pondrías así.- El rubio miró los ojos brillantes y confusos de Shuichi, viéndose reflejado en ellos, mostrando un aspecto vulnerable que jamás pensó revelar a nadie.

- ¿Pero por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes! ¡No deberías ocultar algo tan importante!

- Calla. Ni siquiera te lo tendría que haber dicho hoy. Pero... La cosa no mejora...

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no mejora?! ¿Te está pasando algo? ¡Yuki contesta!- El pequeño cogió al escritor por el cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo mientras escasas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.- Yuki...

- Los tranquilizantes ya no me hacen efecto.- Dijo fríamente sin inmutarse.- La semana que viene van a probar con una sesión de hipnosis. Me han recomendado a un psicólogo especializado en eso, pero si aún así no hay mejora... No sé lo que pasará.

De pronto sintió como el cantante lo abrazaba posesivamente empujándolo más contra el respaldo del sofá. El rubio se relajó sintiendo el calor que su amante le ofrecía mientras notaba como el llanto del chico se tornaba más desconsolado.

- Yuki...

Nunca había visto a Shuichi llorar así, esa no era una de sus habituales pataletas, esta vez sus lágrimas eran amargas, dolorosas. Acarició su pelo para calmarlo, quizás no había sido buena idea contarle todo eso... Pero por otra parte se libró de un gran peso al poder compartir con él algo tan doloroso e importante.

**~End flashback~**

- Yuki por favor, sé que esto es algo importante para ti. Déjame formar parte a mí también.- Dijo un triste pelirrosa que lo miraba apenado y preocupado.

Por primera vez, Shuichi había dejado entrever algo de sensatez, quizás enfrentarlo de esa manera con lo que ocurría había hecho que madurase...

- Está bien. Pero como hagas, digas o tan solo pienses algo que...

- ¡Gracias, Yuki!- Interrumpió el muchacho tirándose literalmente encima suyo.

"¿Madurar? ¿Sensatez? ¡Ja! Qué iluso..." Pensó el escritor mientras se levantaba del suelo aún con el chico colgado del cuello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx************

- Buenos días, señor Uesugi, veo que ha venido acompañado; es lo mejor que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo... No sabemos como va a ir la cosa...- Su habitual psiquiatra también estaba presente: tal y como le dijo, el suyo era un caso muy especial y no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que ocurriera.

- No he tenido otra opción que traérmelo...- Refunfuñó mientras miraba molesto al pelirrosa.

El muchacho sólo bajó la cabeza abrumado al sentirse el centro de las miradas de ambos sin atreverse a responder; sabía que si quería estar allí más le valía quedarse calladito...

- Bien, será mejor que empecemos. Shindou-san, si es tan amable de sentarse.- Pidió la licenciada que se ocuparía de la hipnosis, que llevaba rato observándolos en silencio.

Shuichi examinó la sala, era bastante pequeña, las paredes de un blanco roto estaban adornadas con numerosos diplomas, unas grandes estanterías eran el único mobiliario de allí exceptuando las sillas y el cómodo diván donde se encontraba el rubio.

- Bien, Uesugi-san, ahora cierre los ojos y relájese, sobre todo tiene que dejarse llevar, es muy importante que confíe en mí.- Anunció la psicóloga mientras tomaba asiento al lado del escritor.

"Esto tiene pinta de ser muy delicado, creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber venido... Aún no sé ni cómo ha dejado que me quedara... ¿Y si meto la pata como siempre? ¿Y si le pasa algo a Yuki por mi culpa?"

Un chasquido de dedos hizo que el cantante volviera a la realidad.

- Ahora vuelva al pasado Uesugi-san, tiene dieciséis años, y vive en New York. ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Corro, estoy en un parque, alguien me espera.

- ¿Quién le espera, Yuki-san?

- N... No lo recuerdo...- El rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso y a revolverse sobre el diván.

Las miradas de la psiquiatra y del vocalista se cruzaron, sabían que ese era el tema clave; pero sin cruzar una sola palabra, siguieron observando en silencio a los otros dos.

- Si que lo recuerda, señor Uesugi. ¿Quién le espera?

- Está sentado bajo un gran árbol, leyendo. Cuando me ve sonríe, como siempre. Eso es lo que me atraía de él: su carisma.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kitazawa... Yuki.- Pronunció con dificultad mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

El pelirrosa tragó con dificultad, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre de la boca del escritor, pero en ese momento era como si lo estuviera viviendo. Eiri transmitía en sus palabras el dolor y la angustia por la que estaba pasando, se veía tan indefenso, tan humano.

Un enorme deseo de abrazar a su amante y de degollar a la doctora, asaltó al pequeño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insistente en algo que sabía que le resultaba sumamente doloroso?

- Bien, avancemos un poco más en el tiempo... Ahora está en el apartamento de su sensei, ¿Qué ve?

- Todo está oscuro, hace mucho frío. Él me está mirando, se acerca lentamente. Su aliento tiene un olor muy fuerte a alcohol. Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shuichi. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sufriendo Yuki? Un gran peso por su egoísmo inundó su mente, que sumado a la frustración de ver como su koibito sufría y no podía ayudarlo, hicieron que

El muchacho se quedase paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡No! ¡Para!- Gritó desesperado el escritor.

- ¿Qué pasa Uesugi-san?

- Está muy cerca de mí, me mira con lascivia. Acaban de entrar dos tipos con muy mala pinta. Van armados, tengo mucho miedo. Miro a mi sensei buscando protección, pero él me sonríe con prepotencia. Ha aceptado dinero de esos hombres; se están acercando. Quiero irme, no me gusta, pienso que si es un sueño quiero despertar ya.

En ese mismo instante, Shuichi rompió a llorar. No soportaba más esa situación, quería abrazar a Yuki y decirle que no pasaría nada, que él estaba ahí y que siempre le apoyaría, pero sabía que no podía y la situación lo estaba desbordando.

- Están apostando para ver quién será el primero.- Dijo quebradamente mientras rompía a llorar.

- Tranquilícese, Shindou-kun, o él empeorará por escuchar su llanto.- La psicóloga miró de refilón al joven vocalista, que cada vez se encontraba más hundido a causa de ver a su amante en aquel estado.

- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Para, por favor!- Empezó a gritar descontrolado a la vez que, tanto las dos mujeres como el pelirrosa intentaban inmovilizarlo tratando de que no cayera del diván.

Shuichi se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión de Yuki, reflejaba dolor, un inmenso dolor que no se merecía. Se maldijo una y mil veces por no saber qué hacer en una situación tan vital como esa, por no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal, por no poder...

- ... ¡Shuichi!

Eiri gritó el nombre del chico, abriendo los ojos de repente y encontrándose los violetas que le miraban confusos.

Se miraron durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, transmitiéndose con la mirada lo que no se habían atrevido a decir en mucho tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

- Shindou-san, le he llamado a solas porque lo que hoy ha pasado aquí no es normal.

La doctora se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el gran escritorio.

- Que... ¿Qué quiere decir con que no es normal? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Yuki? ¿Qué es lo que no es normal?

- No es normal que haya gritado su nombre, y tampoco que se haya despertado solo.

- Pero... ¿Eso es malo? ¿Pasa algo porque lo haya hecho?

- Bueno... Despertándose así su subconsciente ha quedado muy susceptible a cualquier estímulo... Cuando despertamos a los pacientes después de una sesión de hipnosis, nos aseguramos de cerrar todas las puertas que hemos abierto para que recordara, pero en Yuki-san esos recuerdos se han quedado a flor de piel y pueden manifestarse en cualquier momento.

- Pero lo otro... Yuki me ha llamado...

- Eso es lo que no me explico... Puede que le haya llamado por qué le vincule con lo sucedido, o porqué crea que se puede refugiar en usted. No sé lo que piensa, pero yo no creo en las casualidades. Hasta donde sé, ya le ha dejado entrar donde nadie ha entrado, y puede que inconscientemente quiera que vaya más allá. Realmente existen infinitud de posibilidades por las cuales haya podido nombrarle, pero aún no podemos concretar ninguna. Sea como sea, la clave está en sus manos, es usted quien conoce al paciente. Le voy a dar mi numero de móvil por si pasase algo, si ve que no puede controlar la situación no dude en llamarme.

- Bi... Bien, pero... ¿Qué puede pasar?- Preguntó ya desesperado por podía suceder algo peor de lo que había visto hacía un rato.

- En principio no debe pasar nada, pero este es un caso muy especial y tanto su psiquiatra habitual como yo estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor prevenir cualquier cosa.

La joven doctora sonrió amigablemente y le acompañó hasta la puerta de salida. Fuera estaba Yuki, aún traspuesto por recordar su amargo pasado.

Sin duda aquella tarde iba a traer problemas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********

Esa noche Shuichi no pudo dormir. Simplemente se limitó a ver la expresión relajada de Eiri y recordar lo que pasó horas antes.

_"Si es verdad que yo soy la clave para que te recuperes... Entonces lo tendré que hacer. _

_Sí, ya lo he decidido: haremos un pequeño viaje... _

_A New York."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********

Cuando Eiri despertó por la mañana, Shuichi ya se había marchado a NG.

Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero un agudo dolor le hizo desistir de su intento de levantarse. Observó en su mesilla una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su desayuno y una nota.

_"Ya sé que puede no estar muy bueno, pero comételo todo. Hoy llegaré antes para hablar contigo sobre algo importante._

_Ai shiteru_

_Shuichi_

_PD: ¡Intenta no levantarte de la cama!"_

- Baka...

El rubio miró la bandeja: el café estaba aguado, las tostadas quemadas, y qué decir del bol con un espeso e identificable contenido...

Alzó una ceja con mueca de resignación.

- Creo que va a ser una mañana muy larga...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**************

- ¿Y bien Shindou? ¿A qué se debe esta misteriosa prisa por hablar conmigo?

- Supongo que ya sabe lo de la sesión de hipnosis de ayer...

La cordial sonrisa del rubio desapareció, dejando paso a una expresión mucho más seria.

- Algo he oído... Quizás... ¿Que no terminó como debía?

- Sí... Al final la cosa se descontroló bastante, pero lo que pasó puede que ayude a Yuki a superarlo todo de una vez. O al menos eso espero...

- Todo eso me parece muy interesante Shindou... ¿Pero me puedes aclarar que tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó ya desesperado después de tanta intriga.

- Quiero llevar a Yuki a New York.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y después cambió su expresión por otra mucho más exasperada mientras el vocalista le miraba esperando alguna reacción.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no ves que con eso le puedes hacer mucho daño!

- Con todos los respetos... Esta charla ya la he tenido con su psiquiatra, la doctora Yamaguchi; y también con la psicóloga que le practicó la hipnosis. Tengo pleno consentimiento y soporte por parte de las dos. Si vine aquí no fue para volver a discutirlo ni para pedirle permiso, sino porqué pensé que se preocupaba por su cuñado y me daría su apoyo aunque solo fuera esta vez.

Touma se quedó pensativo. No podía ser tan malo si las dos especialistas los consentían... Y la verdad es que él mismo le había hecho más daño a Eiri que el mismo Shuichi. Quizás por esta vez debía ceder, al fin y al cabo el único objetivo de ambos era la felicidad del rubio. Además... ni siquiera sabía lo que quería el pequeño muchacho...

- Ya veo... ¿Y qué es lo que tenías pensado pedirme?

- Usted conoce mejor que nadie la vida de Yuki en New York, sabe los lugares que frecuentaba, lo que hacía... en definitiva, lo que más le puede hacer recordar. Yo solo quiero que me los diga. Nada más.- Terminó mirándolo suplicante, con los ojos tristes por saber que ahora mismo, la recuperación de su amante dependía de aquel hombre.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te de la información para que lleves a Eiri a los lugares que he estado intentando que olvidara?

- ...Sí...

El presidente se recostó en el amplio respaldo de su butaca, suspirando pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos para después abrirlos y mostrar una de sus habituales sonrisas.

- Tienes suerte; eso y un gran poder de convicción. Dame un par de horas y lo tendrás todo listo. ¡Ah, Shindou! BL tiene una semana de vacaciones, espero que sea suficiente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Seguchi-san!- Dijo efusivamente el chico levantándose y desapareciendo del gran despacho.

Una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del rubio, que miraba por los grandes ventanales.

- Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

- ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!- El muchacho de ojos dorados avanzaba a toda velocidad por las frías calles de New York.

El estruendo de un par de disparos hizo que el rubio se despertara sobresaltado.

- Ha sido un sueño... solo un sueño...- Intentaba convencerse mientras se dirigía al baño tambaleándose; apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo.

Se miró al espejo: estaba sofocado, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Mierda...

Abrió instintivamente la puertecita del mueble donde guardaba sus calmantes, cogiendo los más fuertes y depositando varias pastillas en la palma de su mano. Las contó mentalmente: ...una... dos... tres... cuatro...

Había cinco.

La dosis de toda la semana.

- ...Lo siento Shuichi, pero ya no aguanto más.- Susurró tembloroso a la vez que se tragaba en seco la gran dosis de calmantes.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer apoyado en la fría pared, ignorando por completo un repentino y molesto sonido que provenía del salón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrosa.

- No coge el teléfono, algo va mal Hiro.

- Tranquilo, estará durmiendo.- Dijo el guitarrista con una sonrisa reconfortante.

- ¡Que no! ¡Te digo que algo va mal!

Nakano suspiró. Conocía demasiado bien al muchacho como para saber que si no lo llevaba con el rubio, no podrían trabajar en toda la mañana.

- ¿Quieres que te acerque y te quedas más tranquilo?

- ¡Buena idea! Pero... K-san...

- No te quedes con esa cara y date prisa, aprovecha ahora que no está.

Shuichi miró a Suguru, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, y rápidamente giró la cabeza desentendiéndose de todo.

- ¡Que conste que no os voy a encubrir cuando venga ese pirado que se hace llamar nuestro manager!- Gritó el tecladista mientras guitarrista y vocalista salían precipitadamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

- ¿Yuki? ¡Yuki!- El pelirrosa entró nervioso y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos se adentró en el oscuro pasillo, mientras su amigo lo observaba aún desde la puerta.

El dormitorio estaba completamente en penumbra y la gran cama aún deshecha, pero ni rastro del rubio.

Un desgarrador grito de Shuichi hizo que Nakano corriera hasta encontrarlo en el baño, abrazado a su amante mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Tras unos segundos de shock, el pelirrojo reaccionó intentando recordar los pocos conocimientos de medicina que poseía.

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Sal de aquí y ve a llamar a una ambulancia! ¡Yo intentaré averiguar qué ha pasado! ¡Vamos!

El pequeño salió del trance gracias a los gritos del guitarrista y salió corriendo hacia el salón donde se encontraba el teléfono, no sin antes dar media vuelta y preguntar exasperado a su amigo.

- ¡Hiro! ¿Cuál es el número del 061?

- ¡ 061!

- ¡Ah, claro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

Al cabo de unos minutos, el pequeño volvió al baño donde el pelirrojo miraba atentamente un frasco de pastillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está?

- De momento inconsciente. Creo que ha tomado bastantes calmantes de estos. Espero que le hagan un lavado de estómago rápido.

- Hiro...- Susurró quebradamente el muchacho mientras las piernas le fallaban y caía sentado al suelo rompiendo en llanto.

- Tranquilo...- Intentó reconfortarlo Nakano mientras lo abrazaba.-... Todo irá bien...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx********

En menos de una hora, Touma llegaba al hospital, encontrando un aterrorizado Shuichi llorando en la sala de espera acompañado por Hiro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó desesperado zarandeando al muchacho.

Pero el pequeño no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aturdido con lo que había visto, casi en estado de shock.

- Está en quirófano.- Respondió Hiro.- Intentó suicidarse con los sedantes, pero parece que lo han cogido a tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? Ha sido mucha casualidad que llegarais a tiempo.- Preguntó Seguchi sorprendido.

- La verdad es que yo también me hago esa misma pregunta. Esta mañana Shuichi ha empezado a decir que algo pasaba y no ha parado hasta que lo he llevado a su casa.

- Parece mentira...

- A veces Shu resulta sorprendente.- Apuntó mirando al pelirrosa, que aún no reaccionaba.

De repente el pequeño se levantó. La luz del quirófano acababa de apagarse. La puerta se abrió y sacaron al rubio en una camilla.

- ¡Yuki!- Gritó el vocalista dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él y abrazándolo posesivamente.

El doctor, un hombre canoso de unos cuarenta años, se dirigió a Nakano, el cual se había encargado de todo desde que llegaron.

- Ya está fuera de peligro, en unas horas despertará. Si todo va bien mañana ya podrá volver a casa, han tenido la suerte de traerlo rápido; el estomago casi no estaba dañado. Con unos días de medicación será suficiente.

- Gracias, doctor... ¿Podrían darle algún tranquilizante también a Shuichi?- Preguntó viendo como el chico estaba cada vez más histérico.

- Por supuesto... en cuanto estén en planta enviaré una enfermera. Pero mientras... ¿Pueden decirle que nos deje llevarlo y se aparte de él? Serán solo cinco minutos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

- Creo que yo me voy a ir.- Anunció Hiro bostezando.- ¿Te llevo, Shu?

- No... Quiero quedarme con él.- Dijo mientras apartaba los dorados cabellos de la frente de su amante.

- Shindou, estás exhausto, necesitas descansar.- Añadió Touma.

- Si me voy no podré dormir y estaré más nervioso sabiendo que él está aquí solo.

- Como quieras... Pero yo también me quedaré hasta que despierte... Por cierto, ya está todo listo para el viaje. Mañana ya lo hablaremos cuando estemos todos más calmados.

- Bien...- Susurró ausente aún sin apartar la mirada de Eiri.

- ¡Ei, Shu!- Interrumpió Nakano intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cafetería antes de irme?

- ... No...

- Shuichi, no has comido nada en todo el día, al final vas a ser tú quien caiga enfermo.

- No tengo hambre...

- Shindou-san, esta vez vas a tener que ser tú el que aguante todo el peso de esto. Ten en cuenta, que si tú caes, Eiri cae. Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, así que ve ahora mismo a comer algo o no voy a dejar que te lo lleves a New York.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes, desafiándose en silencio. Por fin, el más joven bajó la vista.

- Está bien...- Respondió a desgana dejando ir la mano del rubio y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Touma se quedó solo en la habitación, mirando el rostro relajado de Eiri. Pensó en todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en un mismo día, haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

"Esta vez estarás a la altura de las circunstancias, Shindou-kun?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**********

En pocos minutos, Shuichi volvió a la habitación preocupado por si el rubio se había despertado y él no había estado. En cuanto vio la cara de su amante aún relajada y dormida, suspiró tranquilo.

Miró a Seguchi en silencio y volvió a su anterior asiento al lado de Yuki.

Touma vio como el pequeño acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla de su cuñado, y como este, al sentir su calor, empezó a moverse.

- Yuki...- Susurró el muchacho cuando el rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos.

El escritor, por su parte, solo miró por unos segundos al pequeño para después ladear la cabeza, perdiendo la vista en algún punto de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yuki, por favor, dame una buena razón para que lo pueda entender.- Pidió el vocalista con los ojos bañados en lágrimas nuevamente.

- No puedo... No quiero seguir cargando con este peso yo solo...

- No estás solo, Yuki.- Las palabras del pelirrosa hicieron que el escritor mirara su expresión confiada.

Sin duda alguna, aquellas palabras surgieron desde muy adentro del muchacho. Seguchi se acercó, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa por la actitud del chico. Si aún le quedaba alguna duda sobre sus intenciones, ahora sí que le había quedado clara.

- Creo que ya no hago nada aquí.- El rubio se levantó de su butaca, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.- Ahora ya puedo dejarte e irme tranquilo. Eiri, mañana temprano nos veremos cuando salgas.

- Espere un momento.- Irrumpió la voz de Shuichi.- No quiero dejar nada pendiente para mañana... Esto... Yuki, no sé como explicártelo, pero... Quiero que vayamos a New York para terminar con esto de una vez.

Tanto el vocalista como Seguchi se quedaron expectantes e impacientes por ver qué reacción provocaría eso en Eiri.

Pero este no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a intentar asimilar la información, por lo que el presidente de NG tomó la palabra.

- Yo mismo lo he preparado todo, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Cuando queráis saldréis con mi avión privado y también he alquilado un apartamento... El apartamento donde viviste durante cinco años.

El pelirrosa se sorprendió ¿Realmente había conseguido todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Y parecía haber sido sólo el principio...

- ¿Yuki?- Llamó Shuichi al ver que este seguía sin dar ninguna señal.

Los dos cómplices se miraron: Eiri estaba realmente extraño, no parecía reaccionar. Un incómodo silencio que parecía eterno inundó la deprimente sala hasta que una voz quebrada lo terminó.

- No pienso volver allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*********

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - cerró la puerta del coche, siguiendo a su amante hasta el interior del edificio.- Menos mal, creí que nos matábamos por el camino. No entiendo por qué has rechazado la propuesta de Seguchi-san de traernos a casa...

- ¡Cállate, baka! Me duele la cabeza...- Eiri se masajeó las sienes ante la mirada preocupada de su pequeño amante.

- Yuki, yo... Lo siento... No quería...- Bajó el rostro tristemente pensando en el daño que siempre le causaba al rubio.

- Está bien, no te preocupes.- Le revolvió el cabello intentando reconfortarlo y así evitarse la pataleta que parecía avecinarse.- Voy a acostarme un rato.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve algo para comer más tarde?- Preguntó el chico mientras el otro se adentraba en la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¡Sólo si no lo haces tú!

- Yuki no baka...- Murmuró cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. - ¿Moshi moshi?- Preguntó descolgándolo.

/ Shindou, soy Seguchi. ¿Habéis llegado bien?/

- Sí, pero se podría decir que hemos llegado de milagro. Ahora Yuki se ha acostado, tiene jaqueca.

/- Perfecto, voy hacia allí, llevaré algo de comida./

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos ahora.

/- Tardaré unos quince minutos... Y Shindou, intenta que Eiri no se entere. /

El pelirrosa colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el mullido sofá. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso? No había terminado de asimilar que el rubio le contara su problema y ya había tenido que ver cómo sufría una hipnosis con bastante mal final y un intento de suicidio. Y aquello parecía ser sólo el principio...

Fue con desgana a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo para comer, pero alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara, dejando todo cuan hacía para apresurarse en abrir.

- ¡Seguchi-san!

- Hola de nuevo, creo que he llegado a tiempo para salvar a mi cuñado de tu comida...- Dijo señalando el humo proveniente de la cocina.

- ¡Aaaaaaaarg!- Corrió a apagar el fuego, tirando al aire todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

El rubio cogió todo antes de que cayese, haciendo una magistral maniobra. Se adentró en el apartamento y dejó las bolsas que había traído sobre la mesa.

- Deja todo eso ahí, ya me ocuparé yo después. No me extraña que Eiri esté todo el día quejándose, con un desastre como tú en casa, cualquiera se vuelve loco.- Dijo sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

- Hnn...- El pelirrosa paró toda acción y se dirigió a la mesa, donde se sentó esperando a que Touma hiciese cuan quisiera.

- Bien, Shuichi, ¿Qué planes tienes?- Preguntó el ex-teclista de NG mientras terminaba

De quitar el último plato de la mesa.

- Yo... Er... Bueno, pues...- se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, ni siquiera había pensado en ello con tanto ajetreo.

- Lo imaginaba.- Una mueca de autosuficiencia se hizo presente en el rostro de Seguchi.- Por eso yo mismo lo he planeado todo. Coge la bolsa que hay ahí encima, por favor.

El muchacho obedeció, depositando sobre la mesa todo el contenido de los paquetes que contenía.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó extrañado al ver el misterioso contenido de aquello.

Le llamó la atención una pequeña arandela con dos llaves que cogió para observar.

- Una abre el apartamento donde antes vivía Eiri, ahora lo están dejando con el mismo aspecto que por aquel entonces. La otra... Ya lo descubrirás tu mismo cuando sea el momento.

El pequeño esbozó una mueca de desconfianza ante tanto misterio. En todo ese tiempo, había aprendido a desconfiar de su "cuñado" pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción. Sabía que para el teclista, o estaban con él, o en su contra.

Y en esos momentos tenía muy claro en qué bando lo convenía estar.

- Sobre todo lo demás... Es mera información. En la agenda de ése teléfono tienes todos los números que puedas necesitar, incluido el mío. No dudes en llamarme si pasa algo, sea la hora que sea.

- Está bien, pero...- Shuichi cogió el aparato y lo inspeccionó.- ¿Qué voy a hacer con nombres y números de gente que ni conozco?

- Eso también lo tuve en cuenta. Cuando llegues irás a ver a un par de personas, después te daré sus direcciones.- Acto seguido, el rubio le extendió una tarjeta de crédito al chico.- Por supuesto, yo correré con todos los gastos.

- ¡Seguchi-san! Yo no...

- Ya imaginaba que te negarías Shindou, pero supongo que ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, así que mejor ahórrate la pataleta.- ante el certero comentario, el pequeño bajó la cabeza.- Bien, yo aquí ya he terminado. Tenéis un avión privado para cuando queráis salir. Espero tus noticias lo antes posible. ¡Hasta pronto!

Mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas, el hombre salió de la casa dejando al otro intentando asimilar toda la información.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx******

- Yuki...- El pelirrosa entró sigilosamente al dormitorio, dejando la bandeja con la comida del rubio sobre la mesilla de noche.- ¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó en un susurro.

El escritor se movió nerviosamente bajo las sabanas, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara.

- ¿Yuki?- encendió una tenue luz que dejó ver su rostro sofocado, seguramente a causa de una de sus habituales pesadillas.

Aún dormido, se revolvió jadeando y murmurando algo incomprensible.

- ¡Yuki!- El vocalista empezó a zarandearlo, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo despertar.- ¡Vamos, despierta de una vez!- Gritó con los ojos anegados en lagrimas al recordarle tanto a la situación que le provocó la hipnosis.

Eiri abrió los ojos de repente al notar como el pelirrosa lo abrazaba sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada más.

- Shuichi...- El mayor lo estrechó entre sus brazos, calmándolo y reconfortándose a sí mismo con su calor.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente escondió el rostro en la curvatura del rubio mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ambos tenían un ritmo cardíaco frenético y en esos momentos, lo que ambos necesitaban era calmarse.

Después de unos largos minutos, el cantante rompió el silencio que empezaba a resultar incómodo.

- No puedes seguir así, Yuki; llevas muchos años con esto y ahora que por fin está aflorando no quieres solucionarlo. Sé que no eres un cobarde, así que no te comportes como tal y hazlo de una vez, antes de que te autodestruyas... y me arrastres a mí también.

- Yo... No...- Los ojos violetas se clavaron en él, rogándole, e increíblemente, intimidándole.-...Está bien...

No acababa de creerse lo que estaba diciendo, pero la verdad es que no había podido ignorar el cúmulo de sensaciones sin identificar que esa mirada le había causado. No era la primera vez que el muchacho lo miraba así, pero jamás le había causado algo como en ese momento: le resultó imposible ignorar la intensidad de esa mirada, de lo que le transmitía.

Por unos instantes un terrible pánico se apoderó de él: se acababa de percatar de que ya no era capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos, como había hecho siempre. Algo había cambiado desde la hipnosis del otro día... y ese "algo" no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Sí, Shuichi. Iremos a Nueva York.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx******

El agua resbalaba libremente por su cuerpo, trazando caminos descendentes y sinuosos, así como la espuma que viajaba por su torso suavemente, como si quisiera acariciarlo.

Se relajó ante el contacto con las gotas que chocaban a presión contra su piel, ofreciéndole un suave masaje.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre las hebras doradas de su pelo, despejándose así la cara. Ocultó sus ojos verdes por unos minutos, disfrutando de los últimos momentos bajo el agua, cerrando el grifo seguidamente.

Salió de la ducha dejando que el agua resbalara descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta ir a morir a la toalla anudada alrededor de su cintura. Se secó cuidadosamente acariciándose con el paño lentamente, revolviendo su cabello por último, dándole un aire bastante informal a su aspecto.

Tan sólo le dio tiempo a mal ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa desabrochada, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo en cogerlo, ya se hacía una idea de quién podía ser.

- ¿Moshi Moshi?

/- S... Seguchi-san?- Preguntó una voz temblorosa. /

- Shindou-san, no me digas que ya lo has convencido.

/- Se podría decir que sí... ¿Para cuándo lo puedes tener todo preparado? /

- ¿Es muy urgente?

/- Después de lo que he visto... Cuanto antes mejor. /

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

/- Sí, bueno... Una pesadilla... Pero cada vez le afectan más y yo... yo...- Touma pudo notar como al pelirrosa se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. /

- Está bien, tranquilízate. Lo tendrás todo listo a primera hora de la mañana.

/- De acuerdo... Gracias. /

- Shindou...

/- ¿Hn? /

- Si tú caes, él cae. Recuérdalo.- Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Las cosas estaban yendo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.- En fin... Empecemos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx******

- ¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó el pequeño corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el aludido.- Hay que hacer las maletas ¡Ya!

- Cállate, baka, ya te he dicho antes que me duele la cabeza.- Gruñó molesto el rubio.- No sé cuanto piensa durar esta maldita migraña, pero si sigue así me volverá loco.

- Lo siento...- Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿A qué hora salimos?

- Seguchi-san no me dijo ninguna hora... Sólo que mañana temprano tendríamos el avión.

- Está bien, ya me encargo yo del equipaje, que aún me acuerdo de la última vez que quisiste prepararlo tú... Después resultó que ni siquiera habías metido pijamas...

- ¿Acaso no te gustó dormir desnudo conmigo?- Preguntó mimoso restregando su mejilla contra la del escritor.- Jeje... ¿O es que ya no recuerdas las cositas que hicimos?

- Precisamente por eso, íbamos a descansar y se puede decir que hicimos de todo menos eso.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¿Pero qué hago yo mientras?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos, sintiéndose la persona más inútil sobre la faz de la Tierra.

- Uhmmm... Quédate calladito viendo la tele, o intenta arreglar el destrozo que has hecho en la cocina... ¿O creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

- Eto... Ehm... Creo que... Voy a la... Cocina...- Respondió nervioso al saberse descubierto por su amante y desapareciendo de su vista casi a la velocidad de la luz.

- Je... Baka

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx******

- Yuki...

- Hn...

- ¿Estás despierto?

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Nada...Sólo quería... Abrázame, Yuki, por favor.

Eiri se giró encarando al chico, observando en sus ojos violetas un deje de miedo.

Le obedeció, rodeándolo entre sus brazos y besando su pelo, dejándose invadir por el aroma afrutado de éste. Enseguida sintió como el vocalista se aferraba a su cuerpo con necesidad, buscando el máximo contacto.

- Shuichi... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Yo... Esta tarde me asusté mucho al verte así... No quiero volver a verte sufrir de esa manera Yuki, otra vez no lo soportaría... De veras quiero ayudarte con esto, pero...- El rubio notó como las lágrimas del chico humedecían su cuello.- No sé si voy a poder soportarlo...

El sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de él; se sentía realmente mal por ver a su pequeño amante tan afectado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ello? Pero... claro que se había dado cuenta, ya sabía que su pasado no sólo le torturaba a él. De lo que no había querido percatarse era de lo que ambos sentían al respecto. Del daño que todo ello le causaba también al muchacho.

- Tranquilo... Verás como todo sale bien...- Intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras, el escritor estrechó más contra sí el cuerpo tembloroso del pelirrosa.- Ahora intenta dormir, que sino mañana no te levantarás...

- Sí...- Respondió besando suavemente los labios del mayor, volviendo a abrazarlo después.- Te quiero mucho, Yuki.

Eiri no contestó, pero sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera ¿Cómo podía Shuichi quererlo tanto después de todo el daño que le estaba causando? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Cómo había podido ignorar tanto dolor todo este tiempo?

Apretó un poco más el cuerpo del vocalista contra el suyo, besando suavemente su pelo para hacerle saber su respuesta silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx******

- ¡Buenos días Eiri-san!- Anunció Touma con su habitual sonrisa.

- Seguchi... Pasa, Shuichi aún se está duchando.

- Bien, espero que no tarde, tengo el coche en doble fila... Y el avión ya está esperando

En la azotea de NG Records.

- En estos casos hay un remedio infalible.- Dijo el escritor adentrándose en la cocina y abriendo el grifo, a la vez que un grito proveniente del baño casi les dejó sordos.- Con el agua fría seguro que espabila.

En menos de dos minutos, una masa rosa salió directamente hacia el rubio, colgándosele del cuello y armando una pataleta.

- Eto... Hola Seguchi-san...- Saludó Shuichi cuando se hubo percatado de su presencia.

- Buenos días Shindou, cuando seas tan amable de dejar esa actitud infantil y te comportes como el adulto que se supone que eres, podemos ir saliendo hacia NG.

- Er... Sí, Lo... Lo siento... Vamos...

Se dirigieron hacia el edificio, llegando casi al instante gracias a que a aquellas horas de la mañana casi no había tráfico. Subieron rodeados de un incomodo silencio hasta lo más alto, donde les esperaba el avión privado con las iniciales de Seguchi Touma.

- Bien, ahora todo depende de vosotros. Yo ya he hecho lo que debía.- Anunció sonriendo el cuñado de Eiri.- Espero que no haya ningún incidente, de lo contrario no dudéis en informarme.

- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo Seguchi-san.- Shuichi hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto antes de subirse en el avión donde ya le esperaba el escritor.

Se acomodó al lado de su amante, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Creo que ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás...- Susurró el vocalista.

- No, no la hay. - Respondió Eiri después de suspirar.

- Entonces... Habrá que afrontarlo como se pueda...

- Sí, allá vamos.

- Eso... Allá vamos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?- Preguntó el escritor encendiendo un necesitado cigarrillo en cuanto bajaron del avión.

- Coger un taxi e ir a esta dirección.- Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un papelito el cual le tendió a su amante esbozando una sonrisilla.

- Esto es... No, no pienso hacerlo.- Un terrible pánico se apoderó de él; sabía que en su estado ir a ese sitio le podría causar demasiados problemas.- Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a un hotel.- El rubio se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, cuando alguien se lo impidió cogiéndolo del brazo.

- Yuki... Por favor, vamos a hacer las cosas bien de una vez, ¿Vale? Hemos venido aquí para que te recuperes, y me dijiste que pondrías de tu parte ¿Has olvidado que me prometiste que lo harías?

Para sorpresa del vocalista de BL, el rubio se dio media vuelta sin decir nada mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Quizá acababa de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

- ¡Taxi!- Al ver pasar al coche, Yuki lo paró y se montó.- Venga Shuichi, ¿O piensas quedarte ahí afuera todo el día?

- V... ¡Voy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx***************

- 9...11...13. Es aquí.- El pelirrosa se detuvo frente a la puerta de un bloque que parecía bastante antiguo y dejado.- Espero que Seguchi haya habilitado bien nuestro apartamento... Porque como esté en el mismo estado que la entrada...

- A mí no me lo digas, ya propuse de ir a un hotel y no te dio la gana... Así que ahora no te quejes, baka.- Dijo el escritor siguiendo a su koibito mientras subía las escaleras.

Intentó no fijarse demasiado en todo lo que les rodeaba sin poder evitarlo. Todo le traía tantos recuerdos... tan malos recuerdos...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- Un agudo dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, provocando que se llevara las manos a la misma y se encogiera, dejando resbalar la espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

~ Flashback ~

- ¡Vamos, Yuki! ¡Es por aquí!- Anunció feliz el pequeño subiendo las escaleras.- Ya verás que bonito es el apartamento de Touma.

- Si, el sitio ya se ve que está muy bien, ¿Y vives aquí sólo con Seguchi?- Preguntó recibiendo un efusivo asentimiento como respuesta.

- Touma es mi cuñado, está casado con mi hermana Mika, pero ella normalmente está en Japón, en el templo de mi padre... ¿Sabes? Touma es muy atento conmigo... Casi siempre se comporta como si fuera mi padre, aunque a veces creo que me protege demasiado... ¿Yuki? ¿Qué miras?- El rubio de acercó a donde se encontraba el otro y miró por los grandes ventanales del rellano de la escalera.- Es bonito... Fue lo que más me gustó.

- Sí, es una vista realmente preciosa... ¿Qué me estabas contando?- Dedicó una sonrisa tierna al muchacho haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Nada... Decía que Touma... Da igual. Por cierto, creo que está en casa. ¡Qué bien! Podré tener juntas a las dos personas que más admiro.- Anunció con ilusión el pequeño percatándose de una mueca un tanto rara por parte de su sensei y que en ese momento no comprendió a qué venía.

~ End flashback ~

- ¡Yuki! ¡Contéstame, Yuki! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Reacciona!- Shuichi estaba de rodillas a su misma altura, zarandeándolo suavemente.- ¿Yuki?

- No grites... ¿No ves que me duele la cabeza?- El escritor intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

- ¡Yuki!- El pelirrosa corrió a sujetarlo, impidiendo así que cayera.- Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar al apartamento...

- No hace falta, estoy bien...- Mintió mientras se agarraba a la barandilla y subía torpemente las escaleras un par de pisos más.

- Cuarto, quinto... El piso es este...- Informó dando una rápida ojeada al papel donde tenía anotada la dirección.- Uhmmm... Letra D, letra D, letra D...- Murmuró mientras buscaba la susodicha en alguna de las puertas hasta percatarse de que Eiri tenía la mirada fija en una de ellas.

- Es aquí. Habrías terminado antes si me hubieras preguntado a mí en vez de estar mirando el maldito papelito cada cinco minutos, he vivido en este sitio mucho tiempo.

- Uh... Pues es verdad, jejeje.- Rió tontamente llevándose una mano a la nuca al darse cuenta de que llevaba más de media hora haciendo el tonto con el papel cuando el rubio sabía perfectamente la dirección.- Etoo... ¿Entramos?

- Tú sabrás, yo no tengo la llave...- Se encogió de hombros arrancando del otro esa mueca enfurruñada que tanto le gustaba.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Shuichi se sentó sobre una de las maletas, colocando otra en frente suyo con la intención de abrirla.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

- Es que Seguchi me dio las llaves, pero con las prisas las metí en la maleta...- Dicho esto y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, llenó todo el rellano con el equipaje hasta encontrar el llaverito que Touma le dio días antes.- ¡Aquí están!

- Como tenga que depender de ti todo este tiempo no sé qué terminará pasando...

- Las he encontrado, ¿No?- Protestó mientras intentaba averiguar cuál de las llaves era la que abría.- ¡Bingo! Si es que en realidad soy un genio incomprendido...

Eiri se quedó paralizado.

Era increíble. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, parecía que no hubiera pasado ni un solo año desde que había estado viviendo ahí. El presidente de NG había hecho un trabajo, como siempre, impecable.

Sintió de nuevo una presión en el pecho que le hizo estremecer.

Mirara donde mirase, todo era idéntico, los muebles, el color de las habitaciones, las cortinas, incluso los cuadros de las paredes eran replicas de los que allí había años atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su cuerpo al sentir la sensación de que de un momento a otro Touma aparecería de la nada y le preguntaría como le había ido el día.

- Vaya, no parece que haya estado abandonado tanto tiempo...

- Sí... Seguchi se ha lucido. Él y su manía de hacerlo todo a lo grande... je...- comentó intentando parecer indiferente ante el menor, no quería que este se percatara ni de su nerviosismo, ni del leve temblor que ahora mismo tenía todo su cuerpo.

- Eto... Yuki... ¿Vas deshaciendo tú las maletas? Yo tengo que hacer algo...

- ¿Dónde? Si no conoces el barrio...

- ¡Tranquilo! Seguchi-san me ha hecho un plano con dibujitos y todo, dijo que hasta un crío de cinco años podría encontrar el sitio.- Respondió el pelirrosa sonriente mientras le enseñaba al escritor un papelito que podría haber confundido con uno de los dibujos de Ryuichi Sakuma.- ¿Ves?

- Si, si... Bueno, ve donde tengas que ir, yo te espero aquí.

- ¡Si pasa algo me llamas, eh!

- Si...

- ¿Seguro que lo harás?

- Que si...

- ¿Hontono hontou ni?

- ¡Vete de una vez y déjame en paz!

- ¡Vale, vale! Encima de que me preocupo por ti...- Se acercó a la puerta y echó un último vistazo al rubio.- Te quiero, Yuki. Hasta luego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx***************

- Mmm... Creo que es aquí.- Shuichi observó de nuevo la dirección que le dio Touma y llamó al interfono.

- ¿Who is?- Una voz ronca hizo que el pelirrosa se quedara estático.

- I... I'm Shuichi...- Balbuceó intentando mantener la compostura y esperando recordar suficiente ingles como para entender lo que ese hombre le tenía que decir.- Seguchi Touma was...

- Pasa Shindou, te estaba esperando.- La voz no le dejó terminar y le respondió en un perfecto japonés.

El pequeño estaba cada vez más atónito. Antes de que pudiera pensar en que tendría que usar el poco inglés que sabía, se encontraba con la sorpresa de que el misterioso hombre sabía su idioma.

La puerta se abrió y el chico empezó a subir escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde otra puerta le esperaba entornada. Llamó tembloroso e instantáneamente, la misma voz ronca le invitó a pasar.

- Hola, Shuichi.- Un hombre de unos cincuenta años le sonrió amablemente.- Toma asiento, por favor.- Le indicó un gran sofá que se encontraba justo en frente del butacón donde estaba sentado.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Té? ¿Café?

- N... No, gracias...- Obedeció y lo examinó atentamente.

Era bastante alto y corpulento, de pelo rubio oscuro recogido por una pequeña coleta y ojos negros y profundos.

- Perdona, no me he presentado, me llamo John Yamada. Supongo que te habrá sorprendido que te hablara japonés.- Dijo mirando al otro, que asintió en respuesta.- Veras, mi madre era estadounidense, pero mi padre era de Tokio, se conocieron en un viaje de negocios de mi padre. Viví toda mi infancia en Japón, pero hace unos años vine aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

- Entiendo... Pero todo esto no me aclara nada... ¿Qué tiene usted que ver con Yuki?

- Yo soy el psicólogo que llevó su caso aquí en Nueva York justo después de su accidente. Seguchi-san estuvo buscando los mejores especialistas para tratar el caso de Eiri puesto que era algo muy delicado y terminó recurriendo a mí.

-Entonces... ¿Usted tiene toda la información de lo que pasó? ¿Y me puede decir cómo ayudar a Yuki?

- Normalmente no conservo expedientes durante tantos años, pero el del pequeño Uesugi fue algo extraño, por eso guardé toda la información. Él está aquí, ¿Cierto?

- Sí. Ha estado empeorando, y pasó algo durante una sesión de hipnosis que...

- Un momento. ¿Le han vuelto a hacer una hipnosis?- Preguntó alterado el doctor.

- Sí... ¿Quiere decir que esta no es la primera sesión que le hacen?

- Déjame ir a por su expediente y te lo cuento todo...- Respondió desapareciendo del salón a toda prisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx***************

- ¿Moshi moshi?

/- Eiri, soy Touma. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?/

- Bien, hemos llegado hace un par de horas. Yo estoy deshaciendo las maletas y ese baka se fue a no sé donde en cuanto entramos.

/- Oh, no ha perdido el tiempo... Bueno ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Ha sido muy fuerte el shock de ver el apartamento?/

- Creía que sería peor. De momento la experiencia más chocante que he tenido ha sido ver todo el equipaje en el suelo del portal...

/- ¿Eh?/

- No preguntes...

/- Creo que la respuesta a eso tiene nombre de cantante.../

- Era fácil de suponer... En fin, ya hablaremos, ahora tengo mucho que hacer, y ese baka me ha dejado solo con toda la faena.

/- No te enfades con él, Eirito. La culpa fue mía por decirle que fuera cuanto antes./

- ¡Que no me llames Eirito!

/-Vale, vale... Llámame si pasa algo, ¿Ne?/

- Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas...

/- ¡Sayonara!/

- Hn...- El rubio colgó el teléfono y volvió a la cocina donde estaba preparando la comida.

Ya hacía dos horas que Shuichi había salido y no podía evitar pensar en lo peor sabiendo que todo eso había sido cosa de su cuñado. Hacía años que no se sentía tan desestabilizado con todo ese tema, y no le gustaba la idea de volver a estar así.

Y si a todo ello añadía que la coraza que lo protegía se iba desintegrando con cada segundo que pasaba, la cosa empeoraba bastante. Aunque hasta ahora estaba aguantando bastante bien la compostura y seguía fingiendo su habitual pasividad, en el fondo intuía que eso no duraría mucho.

Sabía que con lo pendiente de él que tenía al pelirrosa, no tardaría en percatarse de que algo más estaba cambiando. Además, sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño estaban haciéndose más evidentes para todos, así como lo que éste le transmitía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx***************

- Aquí está, Eiri Uesugi.- John le entregó al pelirrosa una carpeta marrón.- Esto es todo lo que tengo de él. Yo fui el primero en tratar su caso, y como el chico no quería hablar de nada, le hicimos una sesión de hipnosis. Lo que no entiendo es porque le han sometido a otra si dejé bien claro en el expediente que podía resultar muy peligroso...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Todo iba bien hasta que le hicimos recordar el momento clave... Se puso agresivo, no podíamos contenerlo, se descontroló totalmente... Hicieron falta tres hombres para poder inmovilizarlo hasta que lo pude despertar... Si se hubiera despertado sin terminar la sesión, lo hubiera pasado realmente mal porque tendría esas imágenes a flor de piel y...

- Eso es precisamente lo que ha ocurrido. Esta vez se despertó solo y ahora no para de recordar todo como si lo estuviera viviendo...

- Ya veo, es algo complicado... ¿Crees que podrías hacer que viniera a verme? Quizá podría ayudaros... Este ha sido el único caso que no he podido solucionar... para mí ya es algo personal.

- Claro, he venido dispuesto a terminar con este asunto de una vez y no me voy a dejar ninguna opción por probar. ¿Puedo llevarme el expediente?

- Sí, por supuesto. Así sabrás a lo qué te enfrentas. De todas maneras, llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, creo que Seguchi ya te dio mi numero.

- Sí, y también tengo algunos más... Si le parece bien mañana vengo a verle para saber si conoce a alguna de estas personas y le traigo el expediente.

- Je, está bien.

- Y ahora me voy que se me ha hecho un poco tarde y Yuki debe de estar esperándome para comer.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana pues. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Gracias.- Los dos se levantaron, dirigiéndose en silencio hasta la puerta en silencio y despidiéndose con un simple hasta mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx***************

- ¡Tadaima, Yuki!

- ¿Dónde has estado tanto rato, baka?- El rubio salió de la cocina con cara de mosqueo.- Si llegas a tardar cinco minutos más, te hubieras quedado sin comer.

- Yuuukiiii, no seas tan malo conmigo, además, mañana tú también vendrás.

- ¡Ey, espera! No sé qué diablos estás pensando, pero el hecho de que haya accedido a venir aquí no significa que puedas planificar mi vida a tu antojo.- Replicó con voz autoritaria a lo que el pelirrosa puso su mejor cara de niñito inocente para intentar convencerlo.-... ¿Y dónde me quieres llevar?- Preguntó después de suspirar.

- A ver a... Yamada-san.- Respondió bajando la cabeza.

Ese nombre; casi lo había olvidado por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, realmente iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

- Touma te está ayudando a hurgar en la herida casi como un profesional...- Fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro, realmente Shuichi estaba tomándose todo muy en serio.- Te he subestimado, no creía que fueras capaz de llegar tan lejos teniendo la capacidad mental de un crío de cinco años... En fin, supongo que no me puedo negar, pero la próxima vez avísame con más tiempo para que pueda salir corriendo.

El cantante sonrió, sabía que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, Eiri le agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**********

Observó por sexta vez el rostro relajado del escritor y por fin se convenció de que estaba dormido. Abrió cuidadosamente el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó el expediente de Yuki mientras se levantaba y salía sigilosamente de la habitación. Fue hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá, preparándose para leer atentamente el documento.

NOMBRE: Uesugi, Eiri

EDAD: 16

DATOS PREVIOS: Adolescente físicamente sano. No presenta cuadros de enfermedad alguna ni toma ningún tipo de medicación. No se le han determinado por el momento trastornos psicológicos ni conductas agresivas o impropias de su edad.

Motivo del inicio de la terapia desconocido.

SEGUIMIENTO:

16 IX- Primera sesión

El paciente se muestra aparentemente normal, con las preocupaciones típicas de cualquier adolescente a su edad, pero profundizando más, encontramos el primer problema. Pese a que se niegue a hablar de ello, se intuye un profundo odio hacia Japón, aunque no he podido determinar la causa.

Muestra un apego especial por su tutor legal provisional, Seguchi Touma, parece que lo ha tomado como sustituto paterno.

Se niega a hablar de temas académicos o relacionados con su futuro, así como de sus motivaciones para venir a Estados Unidos.

23 IX- Segunda sesión

Hoy me centraré en su problema con Japón, sospecho que puede ser el centro de lo que le ha llevado a este estado.

Por las respuestas que me dio de temas relacionados con su familia, parece que no tiene muy buena relación con su padre, por ello tomó a Seguchi como sustituto.

Por otra parte, mis observaciones eran correctas, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con Japón, parece que el rechazo por parte de los demás a causa de su aspecto le provocó un trauma que sólo podrá superar cuando vuelva a su país.

Todo ello es un problema remarcable, pero no creo que sea el núcleo de lo que ha llevado al joven Eiri a esta situación.

Ha empezado a ponerse agresivo cuando le pregunto por sus estudios, eso empieza a preocuparme.

* He decidido hablar directamente con Seguchi para preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa ya que hasta ahora no he conseguido nada. Posiblemente sea buena idea hacer una sesión conjunta para que el paciente hable más.

1 X- Tercera sesión

Después de hablar con Seguchi Touma sobre lo que realmente ha traído aquí a Eiri, creo que la mejor opción será intentar indagar más en el tema de Kitazawa directamente, aunque el chico se ponga agresivo. Para ello nos disponemos a realizar una sesión conjunta junto a Seguchi para que el chico se abra más. Durante el transcurso, Eiri se muestra nervioso y reticente cuando intento hablarle del tema, busca el refugio de Seguchi-san; al parecer tenía razón: él mismo ha encontrado la solución menos dolorosa para su otro problema: ha encontrado un modelo paterno en su cuñado, el cual también parece demasiado sobreprotector con Eiri.

Creo que así no conseguiremos sacar nada en claro. El paciente evita el tema, y Touma le impide hablar sobre ello para protegerlo. En toda la sesión, tan sólo hemos conseguido saber que cuando llegó Seguchi, se habían ido de allí dos tipos más que aún no sabemos si colaboraron o llevaron a cabo la supuesta violación que aún no hemos podido confirmar si se llegó a consumar.

8 X- Cuarta sesión.

Tras el fracaso de la sesión conjunta, he decidido que esta sesión será únicamente con Seguchi. No sé exactamente qué es lo que sabe del tema, pero parece que podrá facilitarme la información que el paciente no quiere contar.

Veo un gran sentimiento de culpa por su parte, al parecer se siente responsable de todo por ser él mismo quien insistió para que Eiri recibiera clases particulares de su supuesto agresor. Puedo prever que esto les traerá muchos problemas a largo plazo, ya que el afán protector de su cuñado, puede llevar al paciente a sufrir más daño todavía.

Además de estos datos, Seguchi me facilita toda la historia de lo ocurrido: al parecer, Kitazawa intentó violar al pequeño, que se defendió usando el arma que llevaba. Hay muchos vacios en la historia, como por ejemplo que, según la policía criminal, en el arma homicida no había huellas de Yuki Kitazawa, sino de otro hombre no identificado, ya que no estaba fichado por ningún incidente anterior. Otro misterio es lo que llevó al paciente a asesinar a sangre fría a su profesor, ya que, a juzgar por cómo lo encontró Seguchi (perfectamente vestido y sin rastros de violencia en su cuerpo), todo se redujo a un intento.

Le propongo como terapia de shock una sesión de hipnosis, que nos ayudaría a saber qué pasó exactamente y de paso, a que Eiri lo recordara todo; aunque podría resultar una experiencia dolorosa y traumática para el joven, parece ser la única opción que nos queda para resolver el misterio.

Seguchi se muestra reticente a ello, creo que tiene miedo de hacerle más daño, pero sabe perfectamente el estado de la situación, así que no creo que su negativa dure mucho.

15 X- Quinta sesión.

Anoche me telefoneó Seguchi bastante preocupado, no sé qué pasó exactamente pero me pidió que realizáramos la hipnosis. Ya tenemos todo preparado para ello, así que procederemos a inducir un estado de trance a Eiri para hacerle recordar. Esta es la transcripción de la sesión.

-¿Nombre?

-Eiri Uesugi

- ¿Edad?

- 16 años

- ¿Te preocupa algo en este momento, Eiri?

- No

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí

- ¿Conoces a Yuki Kitazawa?

- Sí

- ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

- Es mi profesor particular

- ¿Es?

- Era. Ya no

- ¿Por qué?

- Está muerto. Yo le maté.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé.

- Sí que lo sabes. Piénsalo, ¿Qué pasó la última vez que lo viste?

- Esa tarde tenía clase con él. Me gustaba mucho, era muy agradable conmigo; me hacía sentir bien. Yo estaba muy nervioso, me dijo que esa tarde me llevaría a su casa para que diéramos clase allí.

- ¿Y disteis la clase?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando entramos se puso muy raro conmigo... olía a alcohol y me preguntó si me gustaba. Me puse mucho más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer; intenté irme, pero Yuki me arrinconó contra la pared. Cuando más desesperado estaba, aparecieron dos tipos muy raros, intenté pedirles ayuda pero me di cuenta de que eran amigos de Yuki... y además iban armados. Me daba miedo como me miraban... se acercaron... y le dijeron a Yuki que si... por diez dólares podían... pasar primero...

- ¿Qué dijo Yuki?

- Dijo... adelante... Y yo... Me sentí muy mal...

- ¿Qué sentías, Eiri?

- ...Rabia. Despecho. Decepción.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me hubiera importado hacerlo por él... Yuki me importaba. Pero yo para él sólo valía diez dólares... ¡Diez míseros dólares! ¡¿Eso era yo para Yuki?!

Después de esa respuesta, Eiri empezó a llorar y ponerse más nervioso aún, se revolvía con rabia y frustración en el diván, creíamos que se caería así que llamamos a seguridad para que lo inmovilizaran. Al sentirse reprimido, sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y violentos; no conseguíamos que dejara de gritar.

Al ver todo esto, decidimos despertar a Eiri rápidamente y dejar sus recuerdos enterrados de momento. Mejor que salieran poco a poco, algo así podía causarle un shock demasiado fuerte.

Seguchi y yo empezamos a encajar las piezas hasta reconstruir la historia.

Esa fue la última sesión, al cabo de un par de días, Touma me llamó para decir que volverían a Japón.

Shuichi cerró la carpeta. No podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Estaba llorando y demasiado nervioso como para dormirse, pero ya era tarde y no quería despertar al rubio para que lo viera así, por lo tanto volvió a guardar los documentos y se acurrucó al lado del escritor.

- No te preocupes, Yuki... Todo se arreglará. Te lo prometo.


End file.
